


С чистого листа

by suricate, WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Сивиллу было несложно разрушить





	С чистого листа

_То, что мы теперь пытаемся (безуспешно) проделать, это заполнить бездну, благополучно  
пройденную нами, ужасами, которые мы заимствуем из бездны, нам предстоящей,  
каковая бездна заимствует сама себя из бесконечного прошлого. _  
**В. Набоков. Под знаком незаконорожденных**

1.  
Несуразная трещина разрезает асфальт, ощетинившись зелеными ростками. Вид из окна машины. Солнце, неспешно вращаясь, микроволнует пассажиров. Один ощупывает угол окна левым виском, морщится во сне. Металлический протез поскрипывает — вжжх, фшш — кожаной обшивкой заднего сидения. Никому нет до этого дела, солдаты равнодушно обходят застрявший перед двумя шлагбаумами контрольно-пропускного пункта автомобиль. Никто еще не знает, что человека с железной правой рукой следует расстрелять за оскорбление Председателя, поэтому, возможно, из города успеют выехать. Прорастающая надежда скорее раздражает, чем воодушевляет второго пассажира, вот уже полчаса изучающего неприличную трещину, эту дорожную вульву, всосавшую все следы утреннего дождя. Какой-то был американский роман, который начинался с лужи, вспоминает пассажир с седыми висками, сам на четверть американец. Память измученно цепляется за чужое повествование, вроде бы там тоже был какой-то диктатор, и главный герой — профессор, его бывший одноклассник. Тем временем голова спящего пассажира вздрагивает, зажатая в углу между его предплечьем и стеклом, он испытывает легкую клаустрофобию, но, разморенный джином, не способен проснуться, оттого укачивается дальше на волнах мутного кошмара. Дальше и дальше от берега реальности, от пружинистого сидения старого иностранного автомобиля, угнанного из киностудии Сетику, от своего на четверть иностранного спутника, погруженного в реконструкцию романа, в котором нет ни слова о трещине на асфальте перед закрытыми шлагбаумами, ни слова о жизни. Один тонет в вымышленном мире, другой — в вязком сне, о котором ничего не вспомнит, очнувшись. Солнце топчет крышу, цок-цок-цок, отбивают в нестройный лад каблуки ботинок: у солдат пересменка.  
Наконец их пропустят, изводится надеждой неспящий пассажир, утирая пот со лба. Парализующего страха, которого он от себя ожидал, здесь почувствовать не получается, все здоровые человеческие эмоции испарила душегубка тесного салона, на дне осел лишь животный, крысиный инстинкт тыкаться во все щели, жать на все кнопки. Ну же, ну же, ну. На мусорные баки, которыми перегорожена дорога, навалили мешков, рухляди, кусков фанеры, наскоро затянули все это брезентом, из дыр торчат черные дула. Это северо-западная баррикада, она перекрывает двести девяносто девятую трассу. От кого — пассажиру неведомо, уж точно не от “импалы” позапрошлого века выпуска, она застряла здесь, вырванная из времени, волею случая и пересменки, ей бы давно дали проехать, найдись тут хоть кто-то, способный прочитать пропуск, выписанный по-японски.  
— Вам далеко, профессор? — спросил утром водитель и поморщился, услышав адрес, кто же способен доехать в такую даль без бортового компьютера. Но все машины поновее поставлены на службу Нового Порядка или перепрограммируются, поэтому не сегодня.  
— Я знаю дорогу, — заверил его на четверть земляк автомобиля, да так авторитарно, что привычный заискивать перед любым, кто знает, как надо, водитель отдал под несуществующий козырек, с тех пор недоверчиво косился на зеркало заднего вида: надо же, целый компьютер с японскими картами помещается у профессора в голове.  
У водителя мелкие, изъеденные кариесом зубы и распухшие от недавней драки костяшки пальцев, заскорузлых обрубков, увенчанных еле видными полосками темных ногтей. Руль покрыт жирными отпечатками, вяленым угрем в салоне воняет до сих пор, свой нехитрый завтрак водитель раскладывал прямо на переднем сидении, приватизируя его на весь остаток пути, как бы ни хотелось профессору пересесть, чтобы вытянуть затекшие ноги. Своему спящему спутнику он теперь безудержно завидует, весь джин пришлось влить в него, ни капли не осталось, нечем продезинфицировать нёбо и желудок, насквозь провонявшие вяленым тунцом, все китайцы одинаково нечистоплотны, их давно не рожают, а наскоро вылепляют из ошкурков, ошметков, огрызков, спрессовывают хлам в маленькие противные формы и дают живительного пинка под зад — идите и покрывайте мусором всю планету. Сознание покорно плетется следом за взглядом, распознавая водителя в одном из четверых игроков в кости у баррикады по ярко-синей футболке с красным ромбом на спине, еще одним трофеем, кое-как заправленным в форменные темно-зеленые штаны.  
— Я никуда с тобой не еду, — вдруг произносит спящий пассажир, его голос скрипит, будто вместо связок в горле — такой же старомодный, как его рука, заржавевший протез.  
— Тише, тише, Гиноза, — морщится профессор, похлопывая спутника по колену. Тот и не думал просыпаться, это обыкновенное совпадение сна с реальностью, как и фабула американского романа, которую профессору до сих пор не удается толком вспомнить.  
Законсервированные в трофейной “импале”, они как два шлагбаума — вынужденно параллельные, обездвиженные прямые, до тех самых пор, пока китаец не возвращается обратно, помахивая помятым листком, не плюхает себя с размаху на водительское сидение, подпертое сзади коленями спящего, и не заводит мотор, приговаривая: гуда, гуда, го, Жодж, гуда, ви го. Даже от языка, устало морщится профессор, они не оставили ничего человеческого, всеядные термиты, беспощадно изничтожающие породу любой прочности.  
Китайцев, наводнивших то, что осталось от Токио, он ненавидит даже больше, чем Новый Порядок.

2.  
Нобутике Гинозе снится, будто все понятно. Посмотрим на него сперва из-за пыльного стекла: взмокшие волосы спутались, залепили высокий лоб, спадают на глаза — сквозь них еле видно подрагивающие ресницы. Брови, собравшись на переносице, наезжают на глубокие складки вертикальных морщин и тут же разглаживаются, будто их отпускает невидимый железный кулак.  
Во сне, изобилующем анахронизмами, Нобутика скатывается обратно за школьную парту, эффект, удобный для того, чтобы объяснить постороннему зрителю, пропустившую всю предыдущую жизнь, откуда взялась эта “импала”, этот Новый Порядок, эти потрепанные жизнью люди, трепыхающиеся в повествовательной петле, пока хватает воздуха. Учительница без лица в бежевом двубортном костюме — пастельный мазок, звонко произносящий: “Сивилла выбирает нашу судьбу”. Весь класс — смазанные затылки, ежики и бантики, — стройно, по слогам повторяет: “Сивилла выбирает нашу судьбу”. Гиноза молчит, зажав рот рукой, сам испугавшись безрассудного детского акта сопротивления. Пастельная учительница продолжает: “Когда весь мир погряз в хаосе, лучшие умы японской науки изобрели суперкомпьютер. Он уникально точным образом предсказывает каждому человеку лучшее место в жизни. Это спасло японское общество от распада и войны. Повторяйте за мной: преступление — это болезнь!”  
Затылки и бантики, и даже Гиноза, но шепотом: “Преступление — это болезнь.”  
На плазменной доске — изображение огромной фиолетово-темной башни Нона, министерства благосостояния и здравоохранения, в окружении здоровых разноцветных человечков. Светло-синих, светло-розовых, светло-зеленых. Дети повторяют: Сивилла лечит преступления. Сивилла предупреждает преступления. Латентные преступники попадают на лечение. Преступлений в Японии не существует. Сивилла охраняет нас. Сивилла — наше будущее.  
Теперь дальше, проматывая университет — на нем во сне Гинозы негде остановиться, кроме разве что одного человека, коротко стриженого, самоуверенного, улыбающегося во все зубы — ровные, светлые. Это его однокурсник, Синья Когами. Вместе они поступают по распределению в Бюро общественной безопасности. Теперь они — те самые люди, которые предупреждают преступления, чтобы Япония и дальше жила спокойно. Погони по ночным кварталам, расстрел безоружных людей из огромных пластиковых пистолетов, выпускающих ультрамариновые лучи, которые поджаривают латентных преступников изнутри. Наводку на преступников дает Сивилла. Ее всевидящие, развешанные по всему городу сканеры предсказывают: вот идет человек, отныне способный на кражу или убийство, если он не сдается на реабилитацию сам — его следует ликвидировать. Преступность — заразная болезнь. Все понятно.  
В постели Гиноза мечется, залитый потом, ему кажется: это кипящая, пузырящаяся кровь. Его родной отец — преступник, которого используют, чтобы гоняться за преступниками. Чтобы такие, как Гиноза, меньше подвергались риску. Его отца редко видят на работе трезвым, потому что латентным преступникам разрешен алкоголь. У стыда Гинозы кисло-гниловатый запах перегара. Следом за отцом преступником становится его лучший друг. Следом за лучшим другом преступником становится он сам. Носит цветы на могилу отца, иногда напивается в одиночестве. Лучший друг сбежал из страны, в отличие от Гинозы — он плохой латентный преступник. Сивилла хочет его уничтожить и даже отправляет за ним десант в Юго-Восточную Азию. Десант возвращается с пустыми руками, на этом остановимся подробнее: Гиноза стоит над избитым человеком, едва способным подняться. Взгляд у того потухший, когда-то светло-голубые глаза кажутся крысино-серыми. От человека воняет — грязью, прелостью, кровью, табаком. Смуглая кожа обветрилась, загрубела, не поддается попыткам улыбнуться. Гиноза просит его держаться подальше от Японии. Гиноза бьет его по лицу и уходит. Он скажет начальнице, влюбленной в Синью Когами: у меня не сработал доминатор. Он скажет чистую правду, доминатора он лишился в схватке с противником. Он уже плохо помнит, с кем, так что этого Гинозе не приснится. Когами остался лежать на земле, для него — навсегда.  
Человек, вернувшийся в Японию два года спустя и взорвавший башню Нона — это не Когами.

3.  
За несколько часов до их почти удавшегося бегства из Токио та же самая “импала”, выделенная профессору вместе с разрешением покинуть реабилитационный центр и личным водителем, остановилась под административным зданием Токийского университета; несмотря на позднюю ночь, в двух окнах до сих пор горел свет и мелькали силуэты.  
— Плиза го, — сказал водитель и принялся ловко сворачивать самокрутку из вонючего табака, не выходя из машины.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, — сказал ему профессор.  
— Фри го, фри! — подтвердил водитель, что-то понимавший по-японски, но отвечавший исключительно на своем обезьяньем киглише.  
По-английски с ним профессор говорить не пытался. Проворчал под нос: даже грязный китаец теперь считает себя вправе делать меня свободным. До чего же мы докатились, нельзя ли от этого проснуться?  
Он зашел в холл — гулко, поспешно, сам оторопев от звуков, созданных его появлением в потрепанном, изъеденном снарядами, обрушившемся левым крылом помещении. Лифт, несмотря на некоторые разрушения, работал. Вжикнув и встряхнувшись — потащил профессора на третий этаж, в деканат. Собрание, на котором его нижайше попросили присутствовать, проходило там, все остальные — за исключением покойного директора — уже съехались, даже бывший замминистра образования и информации Сенгудзи, чудом прошедший все чистки Нового порядка племянник покойного главы строительного концерна «Тейто», здесь присутствовал, он особенно радовался приезду профессора, как будто сам его и организовал.  
— Проходите же, как мы рады вас видеть. Осведомлялись о вашей судьбе, но вы же знаете бюрократию. И потом, частная информация, центр, вы понимаете.  
— О, милейший профессор, я как раз собирался звонить вам — и тут такая оказия...  
— А мне вы, представляете, снились этой ночью.  
Опять эти сны, тусклые и надуманные, как и эти люди, вам они не интересны, как и профессору, не станем же останавливаться на их подробном описании. В среднем немолодые, основательно утратившие форму, расплывшиеся или усохшие. В среднем неспокойные, хотя храбрящиеся изрядно. В среднем запутавшиеся, в чем сложно их упрекнуть в это непростое время, когда некому больше указывать наверняка, что следует думать, хотя солдаты Комитета Нового Порядка не менее скоры на расправу, чем сотрудники упраздненного Бюро общественной безопасности. А здесь кто? Математик, филолог, биолог, литературовед, химик, физик, философ — не самые способные в дисциплине постреволюционного ориентирования люди. А стена, у которой поставили виселицы, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств — через площадь отсюда, болтающихся на ней видно из окна деканата, даже сейчас, если присмотреться, черные силуэты проступают на фиолетово-темном небе.  
— У меня от этого мутится в голове, — шепчет математик, потирая взмокшую шею.  
— Дурные слова, дражайший, нынче лучше без них, — хмурится филолог.  
— Их что, тоже уже запретили?  
— Следом за первым списком всегда следует ждать второго. Мутится — помутился — мутный тон, вы же понимаете. Так мы больше не разговариваем. Сивилла — величайшая ложь, от которой нас, к счастью, спас господин Председатель.  
— Великий Председатель, — поспешно подхватывает подслушавший замминистра, — узнавший истину и поклявшийся освободить страну от тирании, сбежавший от верной смерти на материк и вернувшийся с подкреплением. Оно только пока кажется нам несоразмерно воинственным, но право же, что еще можно было противопоставить роботам Сивиллы.  
— Живым мозгам, — включается биолог.  
— Большой вопрос, а были ли они живыми, — подмечает философ.  
— Главное, чтобы мы остались. Сами понимаете, такие времена. Нам нужен кто-то, кто замолвит Председателю словечко-другое за нас.  
— Кто спасет Университет.  
— Чтобы мы разработали новые, улучшенные программы, ввиду Нового Порядка.  
— В соответствии с Новым Порядком.  
— Я же помню, Председатель Когами был лучшим учеником профессора Сайги. И говорят, буквально вчера о нем спрашивал, не так ли, господин Сенгудзи?  
— Профессор Сайга пошел против Сивиллы вместе с Председателем, но не успел сбежать.  
— Остался прикрывать ученика.  
— Теперь станет героем.  
— Лучше бы директором.  
Жизни в полугромких разговорах не больше, чем в висельниках на другом конце площади. Здесь каждый, кому повезло не оказаться там, многократно составлял планы дальнейшего поучения жизни студентов, а теперь неловко чувствует себя вынужденным сдавать экзамен, к которому не существует билетов для подготовки. Предмет общего обсуждения, профессор Джордж Сайга, устроился поодаль от остальных, полуприсев на подоконник. Правая нога его болтается в нескольких дюймах от пола, из-под задравшейся штанины виднеется серый плотный носок. Длинную узкую ступню облегает светло-коричневая туфля из мягкой кожи, приглашающая косые взгляды, как открытая банка с вишневым джемом созывает в гости всех мимолетных мух. У остальных бывших коллег профессора Сайги туфли — одинаково темные, не черные и не серые, а именно темные, еще недавно раскрашиваемые любыми фасонами, цветами, узорами. Но с тех пор, как голограммы в городе перестали работать, все уже привыкли к темной обуви и одежде, разнящейся неуловимо, фасонами — модель п-29 чуть остроносее, у модели т-45 чуть выше каблук, на модели ю-5 шнурки. Только чудаки, еще до начала Беспорядков носившие иную, старомодную одежду, на которой ничего кроме нее самой не отображалось, казалось бы, выиграли от сложившегося положения, но как сказать, думает замминистра Сенгудзи, рассматривая тяжелый профиль Сайги через плечо биолога, теперь он вдвойне от всех отличается. Не только, как раньше, слишком широко посаженными, слишком глубокими глазами с верхней складкой, слишком ровным и текущим, как река, ан-гу-рийским, который теперь приходится вспоминать всем, даже никогда не учившим.  
Теперь отличия Сайги виднеются за квартал, а это не так уж безопасно. Как будто понимая это, он и не пытается сливаться с коллективом, с которым распрощался больше десяти лет назад, уволившись по причине профнепригодности в эпоху покорения Японии Сивиллой, сидит себе и смотрит в сторону, вдоль подоконника, на котором недоустроил свою задницу, располневшую от неподвижности за последние несколько лет, мимо глубокой трещины в стене, оставленной то ли студентами (и тогда это в прошлом году), то ли взрывом снаружи, когда во двор упал военный самолет (этой зимой). По сильному лбу змеятся морщины, обвислые щеки собираются складками над рассеянно приоткрытыми губами. Виндзорский узел галстука в мелкую полоску немного съехал налево, приоткрывая бледные пуговицы на бежевой рубашке, заправленной в серые брюки.  
Под этой видимой поверхностью — хлопковая майка, промокшая под мышками, слишком узкие, натирающие внутреннюю поверхность бедра плавки, но других не осталось. Плотные курчавые волосы, покрывающие живот, окружающие впалую грудь, нецивилизованно огромное количество шерсти для этих мест.  
Под этим пять лет в Токородзаве, реабилитационном центре строгого режима.  
— Так что же, профессор, — делегация, наконец собравшись, образует вокруг его подоконника вежливый полукруг, — готовы ли вы поднять, э-э, так сказать, наше, с позволения выразиться, знамя?  
— Университету очень нужен директор, у которого, вы же понимаете, не будет проблем с, э-э, Новым Порядком.  
— А вы как бы хорошо знакомы, можно сказать дружны, с господином Председателем…  
— Я его не видел, — разрезает Сайга негромким голосом вязкое месиво философофизиколингивистическозамминистерской лести.  
— Это же несложно исправить.  
— Господин Председатель выразил уверенность…  
— Что вы возглавите наш — и напомню, ваш! — университет…  
— Чтобы разработать новую учебную программу…  
— Даже если имеются некие разногласия, точнее сказать, непонимание методов этого, разумеется лучшего режима…  
— С ними, конечно же, можно примириться, договориться, прийти к некоему общему знаменателю…  
— Новой Японии нужен новый университет, вы же понимаете!  
— Извините. — Сайга отделяет себя от них ладонью, растирает намокший лоб. — Я очень хочу спать. И не собираюсь ничего возглавлять, если уж на то пошло.  
— Хотя бы поговорите с ним!  
— Выслушайте!  
— Позвольте!  
Очень хочу спать, или проснуться, что одно и то же, повторяет про себя Сайга, отнекиваясь, отмахиваясь, выцеживая из себя давно забытые слова. Открыть глаза в знакомой палате, с книгами, кофемашиной, продавленным креслом, транквилизаторами по расписанию. У него с Сивиллой был свой договор, не плохой и не хороший, но достаточно удобный для поддержания выносимого существования. Даже за решеткой Сайга оставался полезным для системы элементом. Хорошо понимающим систему, хорошо понимающим ее врагов. Готовым делиться за небольшие уступки. Меньшие порции лекарств, туманящих рассудок, например. Когда заходила старший инспектор Аканэ Цунэмори, принося свежую пищу для ума, Сайга делал вид, что это самая вкусная еда на свете.  
Мысль о ней торопит его уйти, чтобы на выходе из университета столкнуться с Гинозой, еще одним своим бывшим учеником, бывшим инспектором, бывшим преступником, черт знает кем теперь. Оболочкой от человека, тонкой и похрустывающей, как первый лед. Сайга некстати встречается с ним взглядом и едва не проваливается в леденящую чернильную пустоту, сквозящую из равнодушных зрачков. Гиноза соглашается сесть в машину, они отправляются в выделенную профессору квартиру и разговаривают до утра. Все это время Сайгу не оставляет ощущение, что он проигрывает Гинозу, как пластинку. Охотно откровенную для любого, кто коснется ее поверхности электромагнитной иглой внимания, настолько же безличную. Накачав его джином и снова погрузив в машину, Сайга требует, чтобы водитель немедленно отвез их в Титибу. Утренние улицы пустынны, вещь обычная для таких времен. За неимением трубки профессор соглашается на китайскую самокрутку и рассчитывает на одно: что его старый домик в горах никому не понадобился за все эти годы, проведенные в реабилитационном центре для латентных преступников.  
Что, улизнувшие из Токио (как и Председатель в свое время), никому больше не понадобятся — и они.

4.  
В классе, где проходят выпускные экзамены, Гиноза сидит за спиной у Аканэ и бесстыдно рассматривает выступающие позвонки в округлом вырезе ее легкого шифонного платья. Сасаяма слева через проход тянется кровоточащей рукой с вывернутой наизнанку кожей, он вечно так неряшлив, думает Гиноза, машинально передавая записку через проход справа. Записка за это время превращается в дискету, ее забирает высокий рыжий кореец, благодарно улыбаясь. Вставляет дискету в щель на затылке и начинает быстро печатать пальцами, знаки сами проступают на белом листе бумаги перед ним, соскакивают, текут по полу. Тема экзаменационного сочинения: смена режима в жизни добропорядочного гражданина Томоми Масаоки. Гиноза готовился к ней всю жизнь, но теперь не знает, что писать. Вокруг все рьяно марают бумагу, на спине Аканэ проступают подсказки, которые с задней парты проецирует луч, который направляет хитро подмигивающий Гинозе железный пес. Прищурившись, Гиноза читает мелкие иероглифы: алкоголь — пероральная анестезия, позволяющая перенести операцию под названием жизнь. Он пытается записать хотя бы это, но огрызок карандаша съеживается в пальцах, сминается во влажный липкий комок, похожий на глаз, выскальзывает и шмякается на пол. Да брось ты это, весело говорит Когами. Поехали лучше постреляем. Я покажу тебе новую бомбу, которой мы взорвали Нону. Экзаменационный класс обваливается, они остаются вдвоем посреди цельной мглы, на тонком как игла мосту. Инстинктивно сделав шаг назад, Гиноза ничего не чувствует под ногой, но как-то стоит. Остальные тоже стоят, чувствует он — где-то снаружи, где им транслируют все происходящее на мосту в качестве учебного пособия. Когами снимает рубашку, снимает кожу с лица. Гиноза испытывает мучительный стыд оттого, что кто-то еще может его таким увидеть и подробно описать жалкий, неизбежный распад личности. Я никуда с тобой не поеду, — твердо говорит он. Да ладно, — смеется Когами чужим голосом. Он снимает темный скальп, под которым проступает другой человек — с длинными седыми волосами, небрежно перехваченными лентой. Желтые глаза поблескивают в темноте, от бледной кожи исходит голубоватое свечение. Жалость и стыд Гинозы достигают зенита, в приступе отвратительной дурноты он просыпается.

5.  
Пассажиры петляющей по горной дороге “импалы” говорят по-японски, но на всякий случай шепотом.  
— Вам не стоило этого делать, Сайга.  
— Ты меня еще не учил. Расскажи лучше толком, как вы поговорили.  
— Я же вроде уже... Никак. Он сказал, это несчастный случай. Что ему жаль Аканэ, что он не знал. Что она там будет, в подвале, в то самое время. Я ему не верю. Или верю, не знаю. Не хочу даже думать об этом.  
— Ты говорил, с ним какой-то знакомый тебе военный.  
— Да, Вонг. Я думал, я его убил. Сам стрелял, из доминатора. Я сидел на подножке вертолета, первый раз стрелял на весу из штурмового. Ни разу не подумал, что вывалюсь, хотя легко мог бы. Этот Вонг что-то орал внизу и собирался застрелить Аканэ, когда мы прилетели. Два года назад, помните? Тогда выглядело, будто он их взял в плен, Когами и Аканэ. И собирался покончить с ними на крыше правительственного комплекса. Мы перехватили управление над всей техникой. Кого-то застрелили из доминаторов, кого-то просто расстреляли. У него за триста было, никаких шансов выжить. Понятия не имею, как.  
Гиноза качает головой и прикрывает глаза. Голова все еще тяжелая от джина. Алкоголь — пероральная анестезия, всплывает обрывок кошмарного бреда. В машине воняет чем-то тухлым, отчего изрядно мутит. Как и от собственного голоса — слабого, подрагивающего. Профессор, напротив, выглядит скалой, кажется, даже машина просаживается из-за его веса на правую сторону.  
— Я назвал его трусом, — продолжает Гиноза, которого тошнит словами. — Продавшимся трусом, забывшим о… обо всем. Предателем. Мудаком. Он сказал, что отпустит меня один раз, как я его отпустил.  
— Постой, это лишнее, — поморщившись, приподнимает ладонь Сайга, будто бы ему тоже воняют выблеванные из Гинозы слова. — Объясни лучше, если ты убил этого Вонга, как вышло, что он заправляет военными при Когами?  
Много ли надо для того, чтобы чувствовать себя живым? Всего лишь находиться рядом с кем-то, кому твоя жизнь жизненно необходима. Собственные ощущения профессору не более приятны, чем чужие слова. Продавшийся трус — это он сам, готовый годами закрывать глаза на то, что творят с целым государством министерские ублюдки, выдумавшие машину из человеческих мозгов, отменившие презумпцию невиновности так ловко, что никто не поперхнулся. Сперва профессора устраивала его должность, потом — его дом и небольшой садик в горной глуши, потом приехал Когами и своими рассказами о погоне за врагом, одновременно оказавшемся и врагом системы, насильно вытряхнул его из закупоренного, стерилизованного мирка, превратив в латентного преступника, потом сотрудники Бюро общественной безопасности препроводили его в реабилитационный центр, назначив особый режим, даже после этого он продолжал консультировать эту насквозь опротивевшую ему систему, оправдываясь, что потакает меньшему злу. А теперь Когами снова пришел, и снова вытряхнул его, и на этот раз тряхнуло так, что мало кто известный Сайге уцелел.  
Вот Гиноза уцелел, еще один его бывший ученик, усидчивый, но, конечно, не такой способный. Не любимчик, а так. Приятель любимчика, потому и запомнился. Сложное семейное положение, отец латентный преступник, да и сам докатился до ошейника пять лет назад. Вот кому бы радоваться этой встряске — свобода, бери и ешь. А он хмурится, закусывает губу, скребет протезом кожаную обшивку, сжимая пальцы в кулак.  
— Не знаю, как. Сивилла определила его как Николаса Вонга, это я видел в прицеле, когда стрелял. И потом, когда мы сличали данные, Аканэ подтвердила, что это Вонг. Может, двойник был. Тот… или этот. Какая на хер разница, как его зовут, если он командует несколькими тысячами пилотов боевых машин, и это я не считаю пехоту?  
— Разница в том, кто захватил Японию, — медленно, с нажимом на каждом слове объясняет Сайга. — Кого на самом деле слушаются эти, — незаметный кивок в спину водителю, — люди. Ты слышал что-нибудь, когда там был?  
“Импалу” подбрасывает на ухабе, в прорехе между деревьями уже виднеется красноватая каскадная крыша и прозрачный ручей, спадающий по камням с горы. Солнечные зайчики беззаботно бликуют в воде, скачут, сигают прямо в зрачок, слепят. Грядок не видно, совсем заросли сорняками. Гиноза что-то отвечает, но в ушах у профессора, как и перед глазами — мутная пелена. Скоро пройдет, сейчас, сейчас. Ну что же ты, Джордж. Как ребенок. Ну что же ты. На ровном месте. Китаец осторожно косится, не сбавляя ходу, но тут же отворачивается обратно. Съезжает с трассы на боковую дорогу, мимо знаков «частная собственность, проезд запрещен». Для таких, как он, в помятой военной форме, больше нет здесь запрещенных проездов.  
Гиноза касается железной рукой плеча, от этой мягкости только хуже. Сайга упирается лбом в спинку переднего сидения, закрыв ладонями лицо. Слезы тихо текут, мешая дышать и видеть, пять лет копившийся соленый водопад.

6.  
Грязные бледно-розовые лепестки прибиты к земле недавним дождем, сукровица позднего апреля. Воздух влажен и чист, тишина головокружительна. Профессор Сайга медленно прислоняет дверцу, ждет мгновение, чтобы услышать ее жесткий щелчок. От асфальта в сторону дома петляет выложенная галькой песчаная тропинка, раскатанная полоска молочного шоколада с лесными орехами. Если прищуриться, жульнически поправив очки, скосив их немного, чтобы дужки приподнялись над ушами, а переносье мягко вдавилось в кожу — даже красные полосы штор за окном отсюда удается различить. В кулаке профессор до сих пор сжимает промокший платок, которым вытирал лицо. Высморкавшись в него, складывает нарочито неторопливо, рассматривая длинные узловатые пальцы. Они двигаются скованно, подрагивают, не желая повиноваться — будто и впрямь чужие. Феномен сознания, псевдосвобода воли: любое действие мы начинаем совершать прежде, чем успеем подумать о том, что собираемся сделать, размышляет профессор. На мгновение, неуловимое разумом, инстинкт или нечто иное, шевелящееся в глубине префронтальной коры, оказывается быстрее. И только что подконтрольное разуму тело вздрагивает, захлестнутое непрошеными слезами, шепчет скороговоркой: бедный мальчик, бедный мальчик, бедныймальчик, и лучше не думать, о ком оно так печется, о попутчике ли, о себе ли, о ком-то, кого здесь нет. Потом, уже гораздо сознательнее, неловкая улыбка, судорожные движения платком по лицу, хлопок одной ладонью — по колену Гинозы, просьба: посидите тут пока, мне нужно время. Вы не против? Давно тут не был... нахлынуло. Гиноза просит его не беспокоиться, столько времени, сколько нужно, конечно. Сайга выпускает себя из душной автомобильной утробы, вдыхает хвоистый воздух, распрямляет ссутуленную спину до хруста в позвонках, хлопает дверцей и — снова недоосознанно, подхваченный первобытным, рептильным инстинктом — рывком распахивает переднюю, присаживается на сидение рядом с китайцем, смахнув на пол жирные остатки его завтрака.  
— Если с ним что-то случится, я достану тебя из-под земли и шею сверну, — шепчет Сайга и повторяет на понятном водителю языке. — Ю респонд виз ер хэд фор зис бой. Чейрмен вил кат ер хэд саузенд таймз иф самсинг гоуз ронг.  
Китаец съеживается и быстро кивает, нагловатая улыбка стекает с лица. Из зеркала заднего вида недоумевающий взгляд Гинозы. Чейрмен, человек-кресло. Обогащенный властью, взрывоопасный, как уран. Кого они боятся, эти китайцы, тайцы, бирманцы, набежавший сюда кое-как одетый по форме сброд, заблокировавший ангары с высокоточной техникой собственными трупами — кресла или человека? С чего самого профессора вдруг заботит этот вопрос?  
Покачивая головой, Сайга минует разросшееся камфорное дерево: за эти годы оно вдвое раздалось вширь, приветливо помахивает желтоватыми соцветиями. Здесь недавно была машина, самое раннее — ночью, обломанные ветки еще совсем свежие, ветер еще не смазал следов на гальке. Сайга надеется, что Гиноза ничего не заметил. Если у кого-то нашлось к нему дело, пусть оно лучше достанется ему одному. С хорошими новостями в такую глушь не приезжают.  
Добредя до крыльца, он нагибается в поисках ключа под ковриком. Из-под нижнего заднего ребра по всей спине расходится пульсирующая боль, ее догоняет малодушное сомнение: во что ты ввязываешься, старый дурак? Покосившись на машину из-за плеча, Сайга покряхтывает, упирается ладонью в колено, медленно разгибается. Никакого ключа не нашлось, но у двери он медлит несколько мгновений, будто открывает ее перед тем, как толкнуть. Солнечный луч сворачивается у его туфель, не торопится проникать в темный холл, освещать чужие следы в густой пыли. Модернистские репродукции на стене поседели, кажутся запылившимися окнами в потусторонний мир. Из плетеной корзины в углу торчит изогнутая рукоятка зонта, на ободке застыли садовые перчатки и скомканный дождевик, рядом — резиновые сапоги, грабли и пластиковый совок. Брошенное на пять минут и позабытое снаряжение принадлежит теперь кому-то другому, кто ходит в нем в дымно-пепельное потусторонье и вместо земельной грязи наносит комья пыли. Проходя мимо зеркала, Сайга не выдерживает, вытирает его рукавом, прежде чем заглянуть. Покрасневшие, распухшие глаза из-под толстого стекла очков — он их больше чувствует, чем видит в полумраке, так и не включив свет. Удовлетворения зеркало не приносит, построенный собственными руками дом по-прежнему пахнет чужим.  
И еще свежим кофе из гостиной.  
— Сивилла хорошо заботилась о вас, профессор. — Грамматическая конструкция на японском выстроена безупречно, тем сильнее режет слух легкий чужеродный акцент.  
— Не помню, чтобы я вас приглашал, — отвечает Сайга прежде, чем успевает рассмотреть непрошеного гостя, раздвинувшего в стороны шторы, которые, профессор точно помнил, он наглухо затягивал перед уходом, еще просил прощения у сотрудников Бюро, приехавших за ним сюда: понимаете, приговаривал, окно французское, ростовое, выходит на юго-запад, от солнца все здесь выгорит. А они следовали по пятам, переглядывались с неловкостью за собственное ожидание, что этот степенный высокий человек сейчас воспользуется моментом, разобьет стекло, и гоняйся потом за ним по лесу.  
Теперь же все его маленькие условные знаки — на подоконнике, на кофеварке, на столе, в любимом зеленом кресле — порушены присутствием чужака в коричнево-зеленой форме, с золотыми эполетами и блестящими пуговицами, в тонких белых перчатках — кому, скажите на милость, сдались перчатки в двадцатипятиградусную жару? Гость предусмотрительно далек от окна, прямой свет дотягивается до черного голенища, а выше вскарабкаться уже не решается. Гладкие волосы зачесаны назад, рассыпаются по плечам — по-женски длинные, блестящие, придающие бледному лицу некоторую кукольность. Ее же подчеркивают капризно поджатые розовые губы. Японцы старятся вовремя, даже самые ухоженные, такими молодыми и властными бывают только китайцы, которые — Сайга знает такой тип — доживают до седины с мальчишескими лицами. Этот — удобно сидит в его кресле, заложив ногу за ногу, упокоив руки на подлокотниках, скрестив пальцы. Закрытая, но непринужденная поза. Демонстрирует, кто здесь хозяин — всякой мелочью, даже приветливым молчанием, давая Сайге время основательно себя изучить.  
— Не помню, чтобы нас с вами знакомили. Приехал исправить эту досадную ошибку. Меня зовут Николас Вонг. Я командую здесь миротворческим контингентом.  
Его лицо можно было бы назвать красивым, не будь оно настолько застывшим. Будто перед тем, как приехать сюда, Вонг вылез из айсберга, в который полвека назад был вморожен. Даже киборги вроде директора Бюро Дзесю Касэй (упокоенной во всех своих лицах, сколько бы их, идентичных, ни сошло с конвейера — все одинаково окончательно сдохли) выражали гораздо больше эмоций. Улыбались. Злились.  
Может, думает Сайга, это просто устаревшая модель.  
— Вы напоминаете мне одного знакомого киборга, господин Вонг. Или к вам лучше по званию? Извините, не разбираюсь в погонах.  
— Генерал, но это сейчас неважно. Вы можете обращаться ко мне по имени, профессор. Приставок не надо. Мы люди простые. Чем?  
— Чем, простите, что?  
— Чем напоминаю?  
— Она тоже имела привычку не умирать, даже когда делала это при свидетелях.  
Ни малейшего сигнала — страха, злости, раздражения, любопытства. Стальные, спокойные глаза — два сверла, вгрызающихся в Сайгу постепенно, прохладно. Глаза гораздо старше его лица.  
— Не волнуйтесь, профессор. В отличие от вашего знакомого киборга, я не уничтожаю свидетелей.  
Он добавляет отрывистую фразу по-китайски. Или по-тайски, бирмански, черт-его-знает. Снаружи доносится приглушенный расстоянием звук мотора. Сайга не знает, что выдало его собственное лицо, но пару секунд медлит отвечать, пока не убедится, что контролирует голос.  
— Вы не возражаете, я сделаю себе кофе. Всю дорогу только о нем и думал.  
— Би май гест, — губы все же искривляются в подобии улыбки. Удовольствие от контроля, кивает себе Сайга, рассматривая кофемолку. Свежесмолотых зерен хватит еще на пару чашек, ни единой крошки на столешнице. Ни единого пятнышка на снежно-белых перчатках. Контролировать лицо, контролировать территорию и разумеется, контролировать людей. При помощи заложника, например. Вот он какой, правая рука Председателя Чрезвычайного комитета по установлению Нового порядка, цельнометаллический расчетливый протез. Пар с шипением валит в стороны, кофе льется в фаянсовую кружку, времени выдумать правильный разговор все меньше. Никогда раньше от того, как профессор с кем-то поговорит, чужая жизнь не зависела до такой степени. Что сработает лучше, ершиться или прогибаться? Дать ему драку и потом победу? Не позволить ему победить?  
Неверная постановка вопроса.  
Что бы сделал на этом месте Синья Когами, единственный человек, с которым у этого Вонга хороший контакт, вот о чем себя следует спрашивать. Сайга подносит кружку к лицу, вдыхает запах полной грудью. Улыбается, позволяя стеклам очков запотеть. Поудобнее прислоняется к кухонной стойке.  
— Пять лет об этом мечтал, — бормочет он, купая лицо в аромате. — Даже не надейтесь его испортить.  
— Его.  
Вопрос у Вонга звучит без знака вопроса, то ли его японский начисто лишен интонаций, то ли он не может себе позволить чего-то недопонять по-настоящему, а не фехтуя словами, как до сих пор. Усмехнувшись, Сайга снимает очки и откладывает их на столешницу рядом. Род местоимения был выбран правильно.  
— Мой первый домашний кофе.  
Первая перемена позы: сжатая в кулак рука подпирает подбородок, вес смещается на левый локоть, корпус разворачивается — чтобы лучше видеть профессора, стоящего сбоку. Жаль, зрения не хватает понять, что с лицом. Но этого и не надо. Наверняка такой маньяк контроля осведомлен о близорукости собеседника. Хотя вряд ли, если у Вонга не было проблем со зрением, снятые очки — подходящий знак. С солдатами важно не перемудрить. Правда, этот — не выглядит солдатом. Его лицо совсем другой породы.  
— Я начинаю понимать, что он в вас находит.  
— Увольте, — качает головой Сайга, вновь отпивая из чашки. — Я имею некоторое представление. Теоретическое, конечно. Как строятся э-э… режимы такого рода. Нет ничего постояннее временного комитета, если его возглавляют военные.  
Слишком много текста, одергивает он сам себя. Когами бы никогда столько не говорил, если только не подвернулось бы чужое высказывание, которого он сам до конца не понимает, а потому воспроизводит полностью.  
— Удержание власти на другой день революции не менее важно, чем взятие власти, как выразился почти два века назад один русский, с позволения сказать, лидер. Но видите ли, чтобы вы себя не утруждали. Я вам здесь никак не соратник и тем более не конкурент.  
Отставив на время кружку, он нащупывает очки и, дополнительно подышав на стекло, принимается тщательно протирать их полой рубашки, которую специально для этого выпускает из брюк.  
— Ваше некоторое представление неверно, профессор. Вы не нужны мне как соратник и не важны иначе.  
— Сайга.  
Малоуловимое движение головы, вероятно, можно принять за немой вопрос, раз уж лица по-прежнему не видно. Дурацкая была идея с очками, хмурится Сайга, от нее куда больше мороки, чем пользы. Всего этого Когами бы наверняка не делал. И это чувствуется. Напор, исходящий от человека, энергия. Звериный запах. Он может с тем или иным успехом имитировать повадки, но запах-то. Запах старой трусливой обезьяны куда ему из себя девать?  
— Вы продолжаете называть меня профессором, это примерно как если бы я стал называть вас генералом. Даже так больше соответствовало бы сути, поскольку, строго говоря, профессором токийского университета я более десяти лет как не являюсь. Выходит, раз уж я называю вас по имени, было бы недурно ожидать от вас ответной любезности. Это несложно, к японским фамилиям вам не привыкать.  
— Сайга, — роняет Вонг после небольшой паузы. И кивает.  
Наконец водрузив очки на переносицу, Сайга видит: он смотрит с прежней серьезностью. Может быть, даже немного напряженнее, чем раньше. Кому-то из них сейчас придется расколоть нарастающую паузу, наклониться к оброненной теме. У Сайги хороший запас движений: пройтись к окну вместе с кружкой, рассматривая по дороге заросшие паутиной книжные полки. Заложить свободную руку за спину (кисть должна быть расслаблена), постоять, постукивая костяшками пальцев по стеклу.  
— Так чего же вам надо, Вонг? — сказать в тот самый миг, когда слух уловит: в чужие легкие заходит достаточно кислорода, чтобы вернуть его назад вместе со словами. Нет, генерал. Вы сколько угодно можете контролировать ситуацию, но ни черта у вас не получится с человеком. Если от прежнего Когами хотя бы что-то осталось — вам не привыкать.  
Выдыхает Вонг сквозь зубы, медленно.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, Сайга. Зачем еще, по-вашему, я тащился сюда из Токио?

7.  
— Мы породнились пять лет назад, а до того еще восемь — встречались, — говорит комната, помахивая серыми лопастями вентилятора. Раньше в ней жил его отец. Потом он сам, когда помутился и был отформатирован в латентные преступники. Теперь здесь, кажется, держат под замком беглецов. Как мило было с их стороны поместить его туда же. Вряд ли простое совпадение, больше смахивает на чей-то приказ.  
— Опять ты, — бормочет Гиноза. Где-то со стороны коридора раздаются приглушенные серой стеной голоса. По потолку, такому же ободранно-серому, расползаются трещины. Гинозе чудится, что это вовсе никакой не потолок, а асфальт. А стало быть он, раскинув руки в стороны, парит над землей. Пытается пошевелиться, но суставы слушаются плохо, каждый весит не меньше центнера. Мозг как будто завернули в несколько слоев плотного полиэтилена, мысли приходится думать по несколько раз, чтобы как следует понять.  
Он пытался сбежать, припоминает Гиноза. Там была старая машина, и водитель профессора вел себя как-то странно, когда сам Сайга ушел в дом. Дергался, потирал грудь. Да и сам профессор все не появлялся. Гиноза дернул ручку, но водитель нажал на кнопку возле руля и дверца защелкнулась. Тогда Гиноза ударил по дверце железным кулаком и вынес ее к чертовой матери. Выскочил из машины и рванул к дому.  
В шею укололо, потом еще раз — в бедро. Это был не водитель, значит — засада в кустах. Или снайпер с крыши, что-то блеснуло как раз оттуда.  
— Профессор, — хрипит Гиноза. — Сайга.  
Полиэтилен в голове нехотя, с треском поддается. Собравшись, Гиноза перекатывается на бок. Садится, пошатываясь, скидывает ватные ноги на пол — на это уходят все его силы, перед глазами темнеет, кружится — пол, стена, голоса.  
— Эх ты, — говорит отец голосом профессора.  
Три часа ехать из Токио, чтобы снова в нем оказаться, думает Гиноза, завалившись боком на постель. Как если бы кто-то привязал к позвоночнику резинку, она тянулась-тянулась — и, натянувшись, потащила назад. А он и рад тащиться. Ни черта своего. Ни работы, ни смысла.  
— Весь в меня, — говорит отец.  
Покачнувшись, Гиноза сползает на пол, кое-как, уперевшись руками в кровать, приподнимается на одно колено. Стоит так, пока в голове немного не проясняется. Ему непонятно одно: зачем тратить транквилизатор, бензин, человеческую силу — чтобы дотащить до камеры, — если проще было, стукнув каблуком хорошенько, бросить прямо там, на гравийной дорожке. Он снова вспоминает себя два года назад с револьвером — непривычно маленьким и тяжелым, но удивительно удобно лежащим в руке. Прохладная рукоятка быстро нагревалась в ладони. Когами силился подняться с пола, а он подходил. У него было шагов десять на то, чтобы решиться. Аканэ была бы жива, с профессором было бы все в порядке, Сион и Яей не пропали бы, Суго… пальцы сами сжались в кулаки, смяли одеяло. Патрули на улицах, чужие солдаты, комендантский час. Все к этому попривыкали так же быстро, как когда-то привыкли к Сивилле. А отец тогда не смог смириться, стал закладывать за воротник, помутился, лишился работы, попал сюда — в собачью конуру. Недокоп, полуживотное. Латентный преступник, убивающий латентных преступников. По его прежним меркам — убийца с патентом от государства. Никакого правосудия не надо, никаких улик, никаких мозгов. Сивилла сказала, жми на курок — и жми, главное, прицелься аккуратнее. Так всегда приказывал механический голос, слышимый каждому, кто брал в руки доминатор. Эти слова — доминатор, латентный, реабилитация — больше никто не говорит вслух, их слизало языками пожара на месте Ноны, ее руины — верное предупреждение. Говорят, никто не станет их трогать, потому что Председатель приказал оставить как есть — в назидание. Как Сивилла когда-то распорядилась не трогать пропащие районы, куда стекались неблагоустроенные, полуграждане, дикари, заразные преступники.  
Ничего не меняется, думает Гиноза. Та же комната, такой же дурак, неспособный справиться с новым временем. Рано или поздно сюда кто-нибудь придет и передаст подачку от Председателя. Новую работу со сносным окладом, который можно пропивать в свое удовольствие, раз уж ничего другого не остается. Надо было сказать ей, невпопад думает Гиноза, какая красивая у нее спина, даже когда она сутулится. Как от запаха сигаретного дыма (все знали, что Аканэ не курит, ей просто нравится сидеть рядом с тлеющими в пепельнице сигаретами той самой марки, которую курил сбежавший Когами) у него подрагивает, набухает в паху, требовательно напирает на потесневшие штаны. Как он ловит ее слова, как он любит стоять в дверях кабинета, застав ее дремлющей прямо на столе, уронившей голову на сложенные руки. Как он ловит ее дыхание и дышит вместе с ней. Как он отговаривается, рассматривая себя в зеркале: ты же не ее хочешь, ты просто хочешь уже наконец кого-то трахнуть. Как его заклинивает на этом слове, трахнуть, и он монотонно повторяет про себя, дергая молнию, спуская штаны, взвешивая член на руке, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Трахнуть. Трахнуть. Как кончает на пол, стыдливо затирает куском туалетной бумаги, смывает ее и сперму в унитаз, долго умывается. Как краснеет потом до кончиков ушей, когда она, проходя мимо по коридору, манит его пальцем и заговорщицки шепчет на ухо: Гиноза, у вас там, кхм, рубашка расстегнута. Как ей все это было сказать тогда?  
А теперь тем более не скажешь.  
Комитет Нового Порядка обосновался в высотке через дорогу от бывшего Бюро общественной безопасности, окна кабинета Председателя выходят прямо сюда. Будь в камере Гинозы окно — мог бы помахать рукой. Будь в камере Гинозы окно и револьвер… нет, револьвер отсюда не добил бы.  
Он наконец поднимается на ноги, держась за стену, доходит до стола. В ящиках пусто, ни одной бумаги, ни фляжки, ни бутылки внизу. Кто бы ни обыскивал его камеру — отсюда вынесли все личное, даже из шкафа. Ни единой мятой футболки ему не оставили. Только два мольберта за шкафом — то ли не заметили их, то ли не поняли, зачем они нужны. Гиноза тоже никогда не понимал, это отец, когда еще здесь жил, любил рисовать время от времени. Приятные, ясные натюрморты и пейзажи. Яблочки, улочки, уточки. И не скажешь, что рисует латентный преступник, бешеный пес Сивиллы, животное. Когами говорил с ним об отце, этого Гиноза не сказал профессору, когда тот расспрашивал в машине. Откуда вообще взялась эта машина на дороге у Гинозы, который брел себе по улице в предутренний час, в меру набравшийся, но все еще не по-свински. Патрули, как назло, не попадались — а ему так хотелось то ли подраться, то ли нарваться на пулю, разобраться как-нибудь с тем, что осталось от жизни, наконец. И тут профессор выскакивает из затормозившей с визгом машины, хватает его за плечи: Гиноза, вы ли это? Что вы здесь делаете в такой час, поедемте. Не смейте отказываться, я вас прошу. Завернул его мягким своим, гипнотическим голосом, залил сверху джином, чтобы потом пропасть, как и все остальные, из жизни Гинозы, они всегда пропадают. Как отец, как Когами, как Аканэ. Была еще инспектор Аоянаги, несколько лет назад они почти переспали, но стоило заговорить об этом, задуматься всерьез — ее убили. Расстреляли по ошибке, через стену. Сивилла сказала стрелять — вот и расстреляли. Тем самым штурмовым доминатором, который Вонга вот, оказывается не убил. А Аоянаги уничтожил, только по ДНК ее опознали, эту лужу оплавившегося мяса.  
Отломав от мольберта узкий кусок ножки, Гиноза вертит ее в пальцах. Прикладывает к руке — длиной от запястья до середины плеча. Такую не спрячешь в тонком рукаве рубашки. Он запихивает в пустой шкаф изуродованный мольберт, прикрывает дверцу. Отходит назад, к кровати, прикрывает ножку одеялом, садится рядом. Поднимается снова, уходит к раковине. Вода из крана течет еле-еле, мутная. Сперва чуть теплая, потом ледяная. Он умывается, плещет себе на грудь, на голову. Наклоняется, выполаскивает изо рта остатки муторного кислого привкуса, отплевывается. Пьет. За этим не замечает, как открывается дверь. На пороге — профессор, выглядит ничего.  
— Надеюсь, — говорит, — я не заставил вас волноваться.  
Закрутив кран, Гиноза пальцами зачесывает назад мокрые волосы, сдавливает ладонями виски.  
— Я думал… неважно. Хорошо, что вы в порядке.  
Профессор подходит ближе, останавливается по другую сторону от кухонной стойки. Из сумки выкладывает пластиковый судок, открывает. В нем — коричневая тонкая лапша с мелкими кусками мяса и овощей. Рядом профессор ставит две литровых бутылки, одну пластиковую — с водой, одну стеклянную, запечатанную, со знакомой черной этикеткой.  
— Джек Дэниелз, — усмехнувшись, кивает Гиноза. — Преодолеет любой режим. Они отсюда все вынесли, представляете? Там в углу, в шкафу, стояли две бутылки польского спирта, семидесятиградусного. Не знаю, где его отец достал, у меня рука так и не поднялась за эти годы — ни выбросить, ни попробовать. Даже его утащили. Все дела. Папки. Записи. Ничего от нас обоих не осталось.  
— Слышал от кого-то, — обводя пустую комнату задумчивым взглядом, говорит Сайга, как будто обращается к человеку, которого здесь давно нет, — патрульные были те еще мародеры. Где кого уничтожали — книжки забирали, драгоценности, спиртное, препараты. Что лежало, то и забирали.  
— Было, — пожимает плечами Гиноза. Сам он ничего никогда не брал. Про отца слышал всякое, но старался, пока еще работал инспектором, не приглядываться.  
Ему почему-то неловко, что профессор рассматривает голые стены, будто это сам он стоит перед своим бывшим преподавателем криминалистики в одном исподнем.  
— Эти — просто еще голоднее. Режим всегда свергают те, кто голоднее. У сытых этого не получается. Мы с вами, Гиноза — можем быть довольны или недовольны. Может, мы недоедаем даже немного — кто свободы, кто культуры; но мы не голодны. Мы не готовы убивать за свою еду, и слава богу. Мы им нужны, понимаете? И они понимают.  
— Им, — повторяет Гиноза, качая головой.  
— Им, всегда им. Вокруг любого Председателя — нашего, любого другого — их нарастает как грязи. Желающих найти к нему особый подход. А мы с вами самые подходящие для этого люди, понимающие его — как бы он ни менялся снаружи. И Когами это понимает, вот и передумал вас отпускать. Я договорюсь с ним, если вы не хотите оставаться. Я понимаю, что вы не хотите.  
— А вы хотите?  
— Я посмотрю.  
— Я вас не понимаю. Вы же хотели уехать.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Гиноза. Ешьте, отдохните. Я скоро вернусь.  
Я никогда себе этого не прощу, думает Гиноза, пока перед профессором открывается дверь, что не сказал ему, как уважаю его, как восхищаюсь его характером и умом, как беспредельно боюсь за него, неожиданно постаревшего, как люблю его, неожиданно для себя, как ненавидел его, всегда предпочитавшего Когами, как ненавижу за то же самое сейчас.  
Он молчит, дверь закрывается, оставляя ободранную комнату с Гинозой, виски, спрятанной ножкой мольберта под одеялом. Лопасти вентилятора мерно перемалывают воздух и приглушенные обрывки разговоров на ломаном английском — международном языке революций. 

8.  
Четыре стула, составленных спинками, новая идея.  
— Как?  
— Башня Нона.  
Для пущего сходства спинки накрыты куртками, всеми шестью, что маленький Нобутика успел отыскать в шкафах. У входа выстроилась очередь из солдатиков, пережиток прошлой эпохи.  
— Вот оно что. Иди-ка спи.  
От папы снова горьковато пахнет приключениями, лишним мороженым, рассказами о преступниках, которых они поймали, лишним часом на каруселях (когда папа уснул на скамейке), приглушенными разговорами (если мама увидит).  
— Смотри, папа! Сивилла сейчас назначит им новую работу!  
— Так, хватит, Нобу…  
— Ну пожалуйста! Смотри! Вот этот, зеленый без руки, немного волнуется. А вот его друзья, красный и желтый. Они его поддерживают.  
— Сворачивайся. Завтра в школу.  
— Не хочу в школу, хочу в Нону! Пусть Сивилла сделает меня полицейским! На минуточку, ну папа! Мама не хочет, ты не хочешь. Никто не хочет смотреть на мое распределение.  
Тридцать лет спустя Нобутика Гиноза сидит на кровати, уперевшись в стену спиной. Рассматривает поцарапанные носки темных ботинок (модель ю5). Уже давно никто не говорит ему, что в обуви не следует забираться на постель. Он сделал это первый в жизни раз. Сидит, перекладывает из руки в руку бутылку виски. Откручивает крышку, нюхает, завинчивает назад, снова перекладывает. Стекло мерно постукивает о металлическую ладонь. Чем же закончится эта история, пьяный полицейский расшвыряет куртки, зацепится за стул, чуть не упадет, разбудит жену, которая станет плакать на кухне, хлопнет дверью, не вернется уже никогда. Или сядет на пол, до глубокой ночи выдумывать за Сивиллу новые судьбы разноцветным солдатикам, голосом ласковым, но все менее внятным, пока плоская фляжка не опустеет. Гиноза одинаково хорошо помнит и то, и другое. Может, и было.  
Зажмурившись, он выпивает совсем немного, маслянистая горечь омывает пересохшее горло. Обволакивает стенки пищевода, скатывается в пустой желудок, разгорается там, просит еще. Куда ему торопиться, профессор все хорошо придумал. Прикрыв глаза, Гиноза вспоминает, как еще раньше (минус тридцать два) отец рассказывал ему о погоне за угонщиком автомобилей по крышам, а он засыпал и сквозь сон представлял огромное фиолетовое чудовище из воздушных шаров (увидел в парке тем летом, страшно перепугался), не бегущее, а низко летящее над бетонными зданиями, и крошечные полицейские, с его солдатиков размером, безуспешно подпрыгивали, пытались схватить его за длинный толстый обрубок каната, чтобы развязать и выпустить из чудовища весь лишний воздух и расколдовать его в обычного задержанного. В тех сказках не было ничего о случайно застреленных, а потом они и вовсе заканчивались. За полтора годы работы с доминатором — пока отца еще не разжаловали из инспекторов — он больше ни разу не рассказывал о том, как за кем-то гоняется.  
Куда торопиться, профессор непременно задержится. Засидится, забудет. Ничего дурного с ним у Когами не случится. Что бы профессор Гинозе ни говорил, литр Джека Дэниэлса можно считать прощальным подарком. Сайга просто очистил совесть: литр — это сутки тишины, а если на голодный желудок — можно и на двое растянуть. А значит, пока профессор уладит все там, в кабинете Председателя (отличный вид на который открывается, например, с общего балкона, где они частенько пили с Суго кофе, дожидаясь конца смены и рассвета в молчании, успокаивающем обоих), никто не прервет их разговора сообщением о побеге или того хуже.  
Сделав еще один глоток, Гиноза снова закручивает крышку, укладывает бутылку на подушку, бережно, как ребенка. Достает из-под одеяла ножку мольберта, обхватывает ее поудобнее. Доходит до двери, грохает по ней со всей дури железным кулаком.  
— Эй! Вы там! Важное сообщение для вашего Председателя!  
Тишина. Невнятное, еле слышное шевеление.  
Гиноза приникает спиной к стене у двери, так его будет не видно из коридора. Пальцы подрагивают на выключателе. Он не думает о том, что делает, когда после тихого писка (магнитный ключ приложили со стороны коридора) раздается знакомый свистящий зевок отъезжающей в сторону панели. Охранник делает шаг вперед, Гиноза бьет по выключателю, ножка врезается охраннику в живот. Тот сгибается вдвое, получает в висок железным кулаком, заваливается на бок, даже не пискнув. Второй в проходе, дуло короткоствольного автомата смотрит Гинозе прямо в живот. Нельзя поднимать шум. Тише ты. Тише. Тише. Тело на полу в коридоре, игрушечное — как красный солдатик. Ножка торчит из глаза, больше она Гинозе не нужна. Схватив автомат, он быстро идет к лифтовой площадке. Смутно припоминается: когда его тащили сюда — у одного из охранников у лифтов была винтовка. И в любом случае, лифт надо заблокировать. Это даст еще немного времени.  
Он сам себе поражается, какой спокойный стал. Рука все еще чувствует мягкость чужого тела. Вгонять в него ножку было не сложнее, чем в землю. Только брызнуло прямо в лицо — горячим, соленым. Ноны больше нет, некому рассказывать, кого необходимо убивать, аккуратно прицелившись. Выходит, теперь он настоящий преступник. У лифтов — всего один человек. Уткнулся в телефон, играет во что-то. Местный, не китаец. Сразу видно — те за свое оружие держатся, а у этого винтовка прислонена к стене, подальше. Будто он ее все еще побаивается. Так проще, думает Гиноза. Он не хочет убивать никого лишнего.  
— Не ори. Отложи телефон, — командует он, направив на охранника автомат.  
Тот пятится, но телефона не выпускает.  
Короткая очередь. Под треснувшим стеклом бегают желтые шарики на тонких ножках. Начать игру сначала? Да/нет. Гиноза поднимает телефон, отерев о штаны, отправляет себе в карман. И универсальную ключ-карту. Повесив автомат за плечо, он осматривает винтовку. Она гораздо тяжелее штурмового доминатора, раза в три. В магазине всего десять патронов, долго пристреливаться не получится. Но зато прицел оптический.  
Он бьет прикладом по щитовой панели над кнопками лифта, бьет еще раз — оттуда летят искры. Прислушивается: никто не бежит с конца коридора, некому сюда бежать. На сорок втором этаже он остался один. Если Сивиллы больше нет, кто теперь вправе назвать его преступником? Шум откуда-то снизу, кажется, заметили. Камера, спохватывается Гиноза, но лишних патронов не тратит. Подхватив винтовку, бежит по коридору назад, мимо своей раскрытой комнаты, мимо нетронутого ужина в темноте и трупов на полу, мимо дверей, за которыми жил Когами (интересно, старую боксерскую грушу они тоже оттуда стащили?) — к балкону. Перед выходом на воздух — небольшой холл с автоматом, смятые стаканчики переполнили мусорный бак, валяются на полу. Такого бардака тут никогда раньше не было. Хотя жили преступники. Убийцы, мародеры. Услышав топот и крики за спиной, Гиноза разворачивается, расстреливает магазин автомата. Выходит гораздо чище, чем доминатором — всех троих. Валяются на полу не люди, куклы. У одного нога задралась. Гиноза выходит на балкон, стреляет в замок, чтобы дверь заклинило, сбрасывает на пол ненужный пока автомат, пристраивает винтовку на парапет. До чертиков неудобный прицел, еще и ветер в лицо. Он читал, это требует какой-то поправки. Цифры в прицеле, может, это и есть поправка, но как понять. И будет еще отдача, не то, что в доминаторе. Вот из штурмового — Гиноза бы за десять секунд справился. Приглушенные выстрелы за спиной — они высаживают дверь. И десятки окон, как выбрать нужное? Горела кнопка сорок второго, в том лифте, когда его везли на разговор. Зеленые шторы, примерно посередине — дверей шесть они прошли вдоль застывших у стен караульных с начищенными ботинками и в новенькой желто-зеленой форме. Зеленые шторы, зеленые што... вон они, есть. Шума за спиной теперь гораздо больше, они выбили стекло, кто-то один орет командно. Немного же времени дали ему двери. Палец на спусковом крючке мокрый, пот заливает глаза. Как тут целиться. Гиноза перестает дышать. Между зелеными шторами виден человек. Это профессор. Он стоит прямо на линии огня. Когами за ним едва видно, как тут попасть. Палец дрожит, прицел пошатывает. До чего же неудобная эта винтовка. Шума за спиной больше нет. Тихо, будто все звуки отключили.  
— Не ожидал, что вы так далеко зайдете, Гиноза, — раздается над самым ухом. В затылок упирается твердый холодный круг. — Вы можете выстрелить, если хотите.  
— Вы знаете, что я не попаду, — сквозь зубы отвечает он.  
— Вы сами знаете, что не попадете.  
Гиноза стреляет, непривычно сильная отдача бьет в плечо, подбивает руку. Морщась от боли в плече, он смотрит в прицел. Оба — и профессор, и Когами — подошли ближе к окну. Даже стекло не задето.  
— Ну как? — без особого интереса спрашивает человек, приставивший пистолет к его затылку.  
— Никак, — пожимает плечами Гиноза. Откладывает винтовку, не двигая головой. Ничего, кроме странного облегчения, не испытывая.  
— Чтобы выучить хорошего снайпера, уходит года три. — Дуло отдаляется от его затылка, человек отступает на несколько шагов. Гиноза поворачивается. Рассматривает снизу вверх. В высокие ботинки с заляпанной кровью подошвой заправлены узкие форменные штаны. На бедре болтается пустая кобура — не драная дерматиновая, как у убитых Гинозой солдат, а гладко-черная. Золотые пуговицы на кителе, покрасневшие от лучей заходящего солнца. Такие же кроваво-золотые эполеты. Расшитый воротник-стойка, узкий подбородок. Длинные черные волосы оттеняют бледное, совсем невзрослое лицо. Два года назад, с вертолета, Вонг показался ему гораздо старше, а потом нечего было рассматривать — от него остались ноги и обнаженный кусок позвоночника, неприлично торчащий из крестца.  
От бывшего Министерства, нынешнего кабинета Председателя, доносится звон битого стекла. Как будто пуля Гинозы покружилась в небе и все-таки надумала куда-то влететь. Или это уже звенит в ушах.  
— Я в вас стрелял. И попал. В Шамбале.  
— Вы стреляли и попали, это правда, — кивает Вонг, дуло пистолета теперь нацелено на коленную чашечку Гинозы. Непривычно: обычно же целятся в голову или грудь. Голос мягкий, но привычный к командам. Отдается где-то внутри, в желудке — инстинктивным желанием выполнять. Если бы у Джека Дэниэлса был голос, он, наверное, говорил бы именно так. — Будь я круглым идиотом, вы бы попали в меня.  
— Значит, это была сцена для Сивиллы. Там, на крыше. С привязанным к стойке вертолета инспектором Бюро.  
— Я давно подозревал, что Сивилла меня не любит, — улыбается Вонг. Все это время он стоит за бетонным выступом, в темном углу, будто бы сам опасается снайпера — с той стороны. — У меня не было причин не платить ей взаимностью.  
— Вы победили.  
— Вы снова ошибаетесь. Я помог ему победить. Нашему с вами другу.  
— Он мне не друг. — Гиноза качает головой. Косится на оружие, валяющееся на полу. Не хватает еще пары гранат для полного абсурда. Самому смешно. — Видите же.  
— Я не хочу в это вмешиваться, — хмурится Вонг. — Убивать вас, когда вы снова решите убить его и подготовитесь лучше. Это лишнее. Уходите.  
— Что?  
— Уходите. Мне уже пришлось уничтожить его людей, чтобы вы смогли уйти.  
Гиноза впервые оборачивается в сторону холла. За разбитой балконной дверью — трупы на полу. Вот почему было так тихо.  
— Зачем вам это?  
— Хочу, чтобы вас не стало, Гиноза. Мир большой. Порт в Токио уже работает по-человечески, оттуда вы доберетесь до материка на любом грузовом корабле.  
— Зачем?  
Солнце теперь багрит и стекла напротив. Оно, в отличие от Гинозы, попадает в каждое.  
— Председателю не пойдет на пользу ваша казнь.  
— Председателю. Вы его и наедине так теперь называете?  
Похоже, Вонг не понимает, что в этом смешного.  
— Лучше бы я попал, — бормочет под нос Гиноза, переступая через тела. Смех как будто проделал в нем дыру, выпустив всю накопившуюся злость. Он заходит к себе в комнату, но прощаться здесь уже не с чем. Засовывает бутылку в широкий карман камуфляжных брюк. Вонг заставил его переодеться в коридоре, в одежду одного из убитых. Сказал, так будет проще сесть на корабль. Теперь Гиноза снова в униформе, винтовка натирает плечо, бутылка оттягивает карман, на первом этаже суетятся люди в таких же формах, никто не обращает на него внимания.  
— Лучше бы попал, — продолжает он иногда повторять, а иногда посмеиваться, вспоминая озадаченные складки между тонких бровей Вонга, такого серьезного, что хотелось предложить ему выпить или скинуть его за балкон. Но дуло продолжало пристально смотреть в колено, как будто Вонг что-то такое чувствовал. И Гиноза решил не связываться.  
Это Когами умер в Шамбале, а не Вонг.  
А значит, некого здесь больше убивать.

9.  
В зеркале лифта отражается кусок его посеревшего лица и прямая спина генерала, завешенная шелковым занавесом длинных волос.  
Встреча с Гинозой порядочно растрепала профессора, вот казалось бы: еще несколько дней назад Сайга о нем вообще не думал, а теперь с трудом мог думать о чем-то другом. Так подберешь, бывало, сломанную ветку после урагана с мыслью, что можно будет поставить ее в вазу, освежить стол. Но потом окажется, что вазы той на столе давно уже нет, припомнишь: нечаянно разбил еще в позапрошлом году. Станешь искать другую, раздражаясь на себя за позапрошлогоднюю небрежность, огорчаясь неожиданно вскрывшейся прорехе в еще неплохой для возраста памяти, но ничего подходящего не найдешь. Зато обнаружишь лишнюю пыль на книгах, куда не дотягивался уже несколько месяцев, неотвеченное письмо — настоящее, бумажное, перечитав которое, застрянешь посреди комнаты, как в тумане, стыдясь себя самого за нахлынувшую сентиментальную дурь. Смахнешь, наконец, выступившую слезу и упрешься взглядом в стол, на котором, все еще непристроенная, лежит твоя вишневая ветка. Ни выбросить ее, ни вставить никуда. И ты уже не хозяин дому своему, а так, постоянный жилец — все из-за нее. Заказываешь новую вазу с доставкой, точно зная: пока она доедет, ветка необратимо завянет. Так и случается, вазу ты даришь потом случайному гостю — это все еще время, когда к тебе не боятся ходить домой.  
Покосившись на свободно висящую вдоль тела руку, Сайга думает: он слишком редко садился за шахматы с живыми людьми в последние годы. Вонг умело отыграл блиц, и пальцем не пошевелив, просто исполняя свою часть договора. Вынуждая соперника самостоятельно загонять себя в примитивный детский мат. И снисходительно этого не замечая.  
— Вы собираетесь составить мне компанию? — уточнил Сайга, когда они заходили в бывшее здание Бюро общественной безопасности, обживаемое теперь солдатами Чрезвычайного комитета.  
— Встретимся у лифта, — качнул головой Вонг. — Вас проводят.  
И теперь он спускался (двадцать девять, двадцать восемь, двадцать семь), полностью погруженный в себя, занятый какой-то новой партией.  
— Если я могу еще спросить, — кашлянул Сайга.  
Небесно-голубые глаза нетерпеливо полоснули сперва циферблат, затем его.  
— Прошу вас.  
— Гиноза сказал, у него пропали все бумаги. Его и не только. Его наследство от отца, который тоже… работал в Бюро.  
— Не пропали.  
— Простите?  
Лифт пискнул, затормозив на десятом, но увидев Вонга, внутрь никто не вошел. Двое служащих в костюмах неумело застыли навытяжку, прикладывая руки — один ко лбу, один к груди. Честь их отдавать никто, очевидно, не учил. Старались сами.  
Вонг и не взглянул в их сторону.  
— Бумаги не пропали. Они в архиве.  
— И каким образом их можно было бы получить из архива назад?  
— Никаким. Чрезвычайный комитет упразднил Бюро, все дела Бюро переходят под юрисдикцию Чрезвычайного комитета. Приказ Председателя. — Двери, помедлив, закрываются, лифт продолжает неспешное скольжение. — Бумаги будут изучены в свое время. После чего списаны и ликвидированы либо инвентаризированы для дальнейшего использования. Но если вам надо — по первому же обращению вам дадут работать в архиве. Я был бы даже рад, займись им кто-то образованный.  
Пять, четыре, три этажа до рождения из зеркально-металлической утробы обратно в мир, выхода в фойе, сиротливое без огромных, многослойных голограмм. Кто-то в университете сказал ему, что все починят, просто немного позже. Сайге в это не верится, утилитарность военной хунты требует простых дизайнерских решений. Он не удивится, если через пару месяцев всех заставят снять жалюзи и шторы с окон, а в ответ на закономерное удивление пожмут плечами: приказ Председателя.  
— Вас отвезут. — Остановившись на крыльце, Вонг привычно закладывает за спину правую руку, аннигилируя возможность прощального рукопожатия. — Было приятно познакомиться, Сайга.  
Там, в горах он был намного скованнее, как будто не чувствовал их подлинно завоеванными. Медлил с каждым словом, думая над разменом. А может, дело просто в том, что я согласился, — усмехается себе в кулак профессор, утирая засохшую в уголках губ слюну. Еду решать его проблему, и теперь, выходит, можно не церемониться.  
— Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы с Гинозой ничего не случилось, пока меня не будет, — говорит Сайга, прищурившись. Поправляет очки на носу, перекатывается с носков на пятки, непрерывно глядя в стылые, почти прозрачные в таком свете глаза. Кажется, еще немного, и удастся прочитать сквозь них, как нейронные импульсы складывают короткое матерное слово.  
— Я убью любого, кто попробует что-то с ним сделать, — без улыбки отвечает Вонг. — Покушение на друзей Председателя — это покушение на Новый Порядок.  
Сайгу ведут к машине — новому, вытянутому лимузину. По-настоящему блестящему, никаких виртуальных прибауток. Его не оставляет ощущение, будто на прощание генерал пошутил, но это был какой-то слишком континентальный юмор. Как и вся эта громоздкая процедура пересечения сквера и трассы за ним, с разворотом через мост — пешком догулять до здания Чрезвычайного комитета (бывшего министерства обороны) у Сайги вышло бы быстрее. Но нет же, к господину Председателю велено доставить с наибольшим почтением. Хорошо, что не обоих, хмыкает профессор, изрядно всем этим смущенный. Перед Гинозой было бы совсем неловко принимать это с должным видом. Перед Гинозой и так было неловко: в отличие от обычных вишневых веток, вянущих на столе в безнадежном ожидании вазы, у него были глаза, и они смотрели. И Сайга привычно смотрел на себя этими глазами, и ничего приятного в себе не находил.  
Циклопическое закатывающееся око неба пялится на него, поднимающегося по парадной лестнице, по ковровой дорожке, вытканной узорами по углам. Настоящей, в меру запыленной, Сайга таких с юности не встречал. Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы присесть пощупать. Но это значит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, а Сайге хочется обратного, недобитая миллиардами поколений генетическая рептилия ретикулярного мозга требует откусить себе хвост, сбежать, слиться с ландшафтом, стать неотличимым, невидимым, никем. Весь исторический опыт нескольких последних веков согласен с рептилией. С чего вдруг такие нервы, злится на себя профессор, а руки подрагивают в карманах, точно как перед первой встречей с директором Бюро. По краям лестницы суетятся рабочие в комбинезонах, несколько солдат присматривают за ними, устроив руки на свешенных с шей автоматах. За последние сутки Сайга видел столько металлического оружия, сколько, пожалуй, за всю предыдущую жизнь не упомнит. Иррационально оно пугает сильнее доминаторов. Осознание, что каждая китайская мартышка сама решает, стрелять в тебя или нет. Никакая Сивилла не способна заблокировать ей затвор.  
Рабочие возводят временную трибуну — прямо на лестнице. Завтра будет праздник — дорогу перекрыли, поделили на секторы, расставили длинные шесты с репродукторами. Оттуда — то ли для проверки звука, то ли для привлечения внимания — потрескивает, искаженный колонками, знакомый Сайге баритон.  
— Что есть безразличие? — вопрошает звучный голос у пустой дороги, у пустой площади, у здания Бюро напротив. — Это слово значит отсутствие различий. Странное и противоестественное состояние, когда размыты границы между светом и тьмой, закатом и рассветом, преступлением и наказанием, жестокостью и состраданием, добром и злом. Во что они превращали вас, заставляя принимать препараты, убивая способность осознавать эту разницу разумом и чувствовать ее сердцем? Безразличие опаснее гнева и ненависти. Кто-то напишет прекрасные стихи, кто-то великую симфонию, потому что разгневан несправедливостью, жертвой которой стал. А безразличие никогда ничего не создает. Оно расчеловечивает человека. Превращает его в утварь.  
От прижмуренного солнечного глаза вниз по облаку спадает алая слеза. Сайга наконец преодолевает ступеньки, голос его лучшего студента стихает за массивной дверью, превращаясь в нечленораздельный рокот.  
— Вы же знаете его, Сайга, — подытожил Вонг на втором часу неспешной беседы в горах. — Побудьте с ним рядом. Ему нужны правильные друзья под рукой. Которые его понимают.  
— И одобряют, — понимающе кивнул профессор, прокручивая давно пустую кружку в пальцах. — А вас ему, значит, не хватает? Или вы мне потом расскажете, что следует одобрять?  
— Я редко его вижу, у меня люди.  
— Я плохо гожусь на роль няньки Председателя.  
— Друга.  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
— Нобутика Гиноза годится еще хуже. Кроме вас у него никого не осталось.  
Так на шее профессора затянулось наброшенное лассо, притворившись обычным узковатым галстуком. За него невидимая рука генерала тащит Сайгу в новый лифт. У этого на стенах нет зеркал, простые панели. Сведя руки за спиной, Сайга выстукивает на одной из них дробь костяшками пальцев. Лифт останавливается на сорок втором. Вряд ли это совпадение. Похоже на личную, понятную считанным людям шутку, которой Гиноза, похоже, не оценил.  
— Подождете немного? — услужливо спрашивает уцелевший в перетрясках клерк, по всей видимости исполняющий тут декоративно-распорядительную функцию. — Господин Председатель принимает школьников. Они здесь с экскурсией.  
— О господи, — не выдерживает Сайга. — Нет уж, ведите меня сейчас. Хочу это увидеть.  
— Простите, простите, — тараторит клерк, — я должен спросить.  
Оставив Сайгу в просторной комнате ожидания, рассматривать четверых караульных, он осторожно приоткрывает массивные двери и протискивается в щель. Оттуда звенят голоса — и впрямь детские. Кем бы ни был предыдущий хозяин этого кабинета, он обставил все обстоятельно. Вряд ли лепнина на потолке вылезла, как прыщи, уже при Новом Порядке, да и добротную дубовую мебель сюда явно завезли раньше. Из приемника звучит та же самая речь, щедро сдобренная цитатами из Визеля.  
— В Ангкор Вате, среди повстанцев, которых преступные действия прежнего режима низвели до состояния животных, ежедневно сражающихся за свою жизнь с беспилотными дронами, которых Япония щедро поставляла своим местным друзьям, я встретил человека, заметно выделявшегося из прочих. Его там считали просветленным, святым. «Умереть — это не решение», — сказал он. «А жить?» — спросил я. «И жить — тоже не решение. Но кто сказал, что решение вообще существует?» Эти слова я пронес через две континентальных войны и приношу вам. Мне ни разу не довелось в них сомневаться.  
Есть такие люди, которые не сомневаются никогда, качает головой Сайга. Сомнение для них — что для сороконожки задуматься, с какой ноги она шагает. Катастрофа личности, паралич. Я это знаю о тебе, и генерал это знает. Японцы могут потерпеть любую придурь от японца, но окажись на месте Председателя иностранец — генетическая память возьмет свое, сколько ни глуши ее транквилизаторами. Тем более, что их, кажется, запретили. А восстания генералу не нужно, вот он и трясется над своим японским лидером, следит за его настроениями с бдительностью, достойной Сивиллы.  
— Без решений можно обойтись, важны вопросы. Мы с вами будем задавать их ежедневно, устремляясь в новую жизнь — со страхом и надеждой, — наконец заканчивает Председатель из колонок, он же выходит в приемную, настежь распахнув двери. За ним неуверенно топают несколько самых смелых детей, которых не успела остановить учительница.  
— Смотрите, кто к нам пришел! — подмигивает Когами и им, и профессору, почесывая ладонью затылок (жест неуверенности). — Если вы будете хорошо учиться, у вас появится шанс познакомиться с нашим гостем получше. Это профессор Джордж Сайга, дети. Светило криминалистики, Шерлок Холмс двадцать второго века. Один из самых важных людей в нашей стране.  
— Совсем как вы важный? — интересуется пацаненок с такими же, как у самого Когами, ершистыми лохмами. У учительницы округляются глаза, ее вот-вот хватит удар прямо на месте. Когами громко смеется, совсем как прежний Когами.  
— Гораздо важнее! А знаешь, почему? Потому что он знает как три меня.  
— А я тоже буду важным, если буду лучше всех учиться? — не унимается пацаненок.  
— Что скажете, профессор? — улыбается Когами. Морщин у него стало побольше, кожа загрубела, завела шрамы. Улыбка такая же детская, озорная, но взгляд потяжелел.  
— Скажу, молодой человек, — обращается Сайга к мальчику, потом и к остальным детям, вывалившим в приемную, — что я учусь до сих пор. Видишь, какая это длинная дорога?  
— Я быстро научусь! — обещает мальчик. Когами жмет ему руку, как взрослому. Учительница выводит детей в коридор. Кого-то Когами успевает похопать по плечу, кого-то потрепать по волосам. При Сивилле, думает Сайга, такого не было, предыдущий культурный слой восстанавливается стремительно, нанесенный из континента. Следующий диктатор будет заставлять их учить собственноручно написанные стихи. Следующему даже стихи будут писать специальные люди.  
— Тебя здесь охраняют посерьезнее, чем меня в Токородзаве, — замечает вслух, когда Когами заводит его в прокуренный кабинет и прикрывает дверь. Отсутствие детей обнажает неловкость, шутка падает, не взорвавшись. Оба натянуто улыбаются, окруженные креслами с высокими витыми спинками, продолговатым столом с кучей бумаг, высоким стеллажом, уставленным книгами, низким мраморным столиком с фруктами на огромном золоченом блюде — обстановкой, слишком тяжелой для легкого разговора.  
— Спасибо, что заехали. Мне передавали, что вы не хотите. Я понимаю. Но…  
— Но ты привык получать, чего хочешь, — заканчивает за него Сайга.  
Фыркнув, Когами отходит к напольному глобусу. Огромному, ему по грудь. Откидывает северное полушарие, обнажая разноцветные горлышки бутылок.  
— Я не… — начинает было, но осекается снова.  
— Мне бы джина с содовой, если там есть. Ты не привык думать о том, как ты получаешь, чего хочешь. А твой драгоценный генерал посчитал твою команду достаточно важной, чтобы съездить за мной в Титибу.  
Когами звенит стеклом, возится, возвращается — протянуть Сайге граненый стакан.  
— Я не думал, что у него получится, если честно. Я ему так и сказал.  
— Он приложил для этого все свое обаяние, — отхлебнув, усмехается Сайга. Отходит к стеллажу, рассмотреть корешки. За его спиной щелкает зажигалка, еще сильнее веет дымом.  
— Он охуенно исполнительный, это правда. На него можно положиться. Но только если точно знаешь, чего хочешь. В этом вся беда с Вонгом.  
— Ты ни с кем его не путаешь? — не оборачиваясь, роняет Сайга. Полное собрание сочинений Пруста переходит в разрозненный набор детективов прошлого века в мягких обложках, над ними — несколько томов Британники, под ними — китайские поэты эпохи Тан. Все признаки мародерской эклектики, судя по отсутствию пыли и наличию места на верхних полках, новые книги — верный способ завоевать расположение господина Председателя, надо думать, известный каждому, кто бывал здесь хотя бы раз и имеет больше одной извилины между ушей.  
— У него нет взгляда, понимаете? Ширины ощущения, когда ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что можно сделать что угодно в большой стране. Сколько ни дай Вонгу стран — если оставить его в покое, они превратятся в большие казармы. Я не хочу превращать Японию в казарму. Поэтому мне нужны вы.  
— Что?  
Глубоко затянувшись, Когами выпускает под потолок ровные кольца дыма. Он присел на стол, подтянув к себе ногу в простом военном ботинке, на который нависают вытертые камуфляжные брюки. Под рукавами черной водолазки бугрятся твердые мышцы. На шее болтается двойной металлический жетон. На лице — две пустые дыры вместо глаз. Как же они с Гинозой этим похожи.  
— Я не знаю, что делать дальше, вот что.  
— Ты приехал сюда со всеми этими людьми, взорвал Сивиллу, расстрелял около полумиллиона человек — и не знаешь, что делать дальше?  
— Я хотел уничтожить Сивиллу. Я никогда не думал, что после этого придется… разбираться с Японией. Я не могу уйти отсюда просто так, Вонг прав — убери мы сегодня людей, завтра в порту будет драка между китайцами и корейцами за то, кто сможет ограбить Токио первым, да они сюда на бревнах доплывут, если никаких других кораблей не останется. Сивилла отучила здесь всех думать и воевать. Быть страной, по-человечески.  
— Вы с генералом Вонгом преподали им хороший урок. Но возможно, какие-то вещи проще оставлять на домашнее задание. Для самостоятельного изучения.  
Когами с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает стесанный носок ботинка, поигрывая льдом в своем стакане.  
— Так я и хочу сделать, профессор. Помогите мне так сделать. Председателем комитета должен быть не я. А кто-то, кто понимает в законах. Сможет собрать тех, кто напишет новые. Или вернет старые. Я пытался объяснить это Гино вчера, но он ни черта не захотел слушать. Смотрел как чужой. Я не знаю, может я просто разучился разговаривать по-человечески там. Или вообще разучился. Почти не читаю в последнее время, то было нечего, потом стало некогда. Теперь они завели манеру с утра заваливать меня доносами. Вонг говорит, в чем проблема, давай назначим главного по доносам. Пусть сам их читает и доносит только главное. Будет говорить дольше пяти минут — значит, саботирует. А с саботажниками у него разговор короткий. Приговор, стена, пли. Не успеваю обернуться, снова: все виновные наказаны. Что бы ни случилось, все виновные наказаны. Раньше, чем он об этом узнает, они у него уже все наказаны. Сколько ни объясняй, что здесь люди другие и можно по-другому. Нужно по-другому. Наверное. Хрен его знает. Вот вы как думаете?  
— Вы умеете озадачить.  
Окурков в пепельнице — пачки на полторы хватит, она похожа на никотинового ежика. Когами возвращается к глобусу, щедро доливает себе еще. Принимается мерить широкий кабинет шагами, звук которых тонет в густом ковре.  
— Я три года носил призрака за душой. Того, которого догнал и убил в поле. Первого, кого я убил мимо Сивиллы. Сам. Потом их было много… десятки. Не помню, потерял счет. Потом я попался в руки к наемникам Вонга. Они из меня душу вынули под препаратами. Что-то узнали, наверное. Потом мы с ним говорили в первый раз. Еще до того, как его якобы застрелили. Мы с ним это придумали. Знаете, почему? Потому что Сивилла сделала меня таким. Заставила меня поверить, что неодобренное нею убийство — преступление, за которое я должен платить вечно. Я ушел платить по счетам. Макисима разговаривал со мной. Все это время, каждую ночь. Три года каждую ночь. Тысячу с хером ночей. Пока не пришел Вонг и не сказал слов, от которых Макисиме пришлось заткнуться.  
Знакомство после допроса под растормаживающими средствами, молчит Сайга. Вероятно, гораздо более цивилизованное поведение, чем у тех, кто допрашивал Когами. Возможно, для него это стало первой встречей с кем-то цивилизованным за эти годы, после бегства из Японии. Как следствие — формирование травматической связи. Сочувствие, оправдание, отождествление. Чужая шахматная партия начинает проясняться. У Сайги острое ощущение, что все ходы ему на самом деле уже известны, просто для экономии места они заархивированы. Каждое слово Когами распаковывает кусок архива в его голове. Разглаживает скомканный, плотно сжатый шарик бумаги. Профессор чувствует себя лозоходцем за шаг от ручья, золотоискателем, заметившим блеск в воде, героем повести в процессе кульминации.  
За окном чудится шорох, Сайга подходит ближе. Отодвигает штору, но на площади все по-прежнему. На балконе напротив — двое. Один согнулся, упершись локтями в парапет, второй стоит над ним, смотрится это почти неприлично. Ветер треплет длинные черные волосы. Сайга не знает второго человека с такими волосами.  
— Оценили? — спрашивает Когами, подходя ближе. Еще немного, и они поравняются. Вонг отходит в сторону, скрываясь в тени. Человек на балконе сорок второго этажа бывшего здания Бюро общественной безопасности остается один. И что-то еще сверкает в темноте открытого окна парой этажей повыше. Архив чужих ходов в голове профессора распаковывается с болезненной скоростью, он орет:  
— Отойди от окна! Назад!  
Понимание взрывается в голове, как восклицательный знак над героем детской манги, отбрасывает на пол. Лицо осыпает битым стеклом. Сильные руки подхватывают его, не давая упасть. В груди отчего-то горячо, язык деревенеет. Говорить невыносимо сложно, его засыпало фигурами, сбило с доски.  
— Не друг, — шепчет Сайга, — он тебе не друг.  
И даже этим, понимает отстраненно, он помогает свершению чужой партии. Когами трясет его, давит на грудь ладонями, что-то кричит. История повторяется, для того, чтобы завладеть инспектором, Макисиме понадобилось убить патрульного Сасаяму. Для того, чтобы Вонг смог управлять Председателем — умереть придется старому дураку. Сайга ясно видит, будто перед глазами проматывают длиннейший многосерийный фильм на огромной скорости, как Когами ищет по всей Японии теперь уже Гинозу, предателя и убийцу, правосудие над которым непременно восторжествует, но поскольку генерал все это продумал заранее, Гинозу никак не могут найти, и тогда Когами лично, забросив все дела, начинает за ним гоняться, а именем Председателя продолжают называть улицы и наказывать виновных, и всего бы этого не было, не умри он у окна таким глупым образом. Здесь бы мне стоило вмешаться, разбудить его — в удобной комнате, с кофеваркой, книжными полками, транквилизаторами, Сивиллой, утереть вместе с ним холодный пот, осознать с облегчением, оглядевшись — а ведь не так уж и плохо вокруг. И снаружи, за стенами, не так уж и плохо — без китайцев, расстрелов, диктатуры Нового Порядка. И Аканэ за столом кабинета первого отдела департамента криминальных расследований Бюро общественной безопасности, совсем как живая, шепчет полусонно: когда-нибудь он вернется. Хорошо было бы его разбудить, вытрясти из него, бедного моего героя, весь этот ужас, вот и Когами — пока я не тороплюсь ставить точку — пытается. Трясет его, трясет, а глаза уже наливаются кровью от бешенства. Стреляли с балкона напротив, а какой этаж, сорок четвертый ли, сорок второй — за сто метров не разберет уже никто. Вонгу доносят об инциденте, начинается суета, которая закончится на рассвете расстрелом всех виновных, позволивших убийце сбежать. Незамеченный и все еще необъявленный в общегосударственный розыск, Гиноза выходит на улицу и думает: профессор справится. Он всегда умел находить для себя подходящее место. Из припаркованной на улице трофейной «импалы» удачно забыли вынуть ключи, Гиноза забирается внутрь и едет в сторону порта. Вот же странно, равнодушно думает он: бессмертной Сивиллы больше нет, а Вонг выжил.  
Какие только в мире ни случаются чудеса.


End file.
